Irony
by KenshinOro730
Summary: Rose's family, her parents, are all a part of the Huntsclan, and she was supposed to be too. But after the Hunt, the Huntsman accuses her of being a traitor. Will Rose and her parents have to seek the help of those they hunted so they could survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Irony

Rose slipped into her house quietly, hoping her parents would be too deep in slumber to her the slight creak of the heavy wooden door. She stood stone still for a moment, listening intensely. Only silence reached her ears. Rose took a cautious step forward, then another, and another. When she was halfway across the living room, the lights turned on. Rose blinked several times while her eyes dilated. In the center of the living room, standing near an armchair, Rose's mother, Lily, stood, looking anxious. Her emerald eyes were locked on her thirteen year-old daughter. Her long golden locks were pulled into a low, messy ponytail, and she was wearing a cream sweater and dark denim pants.

"So? What happened? Did you catch him? Did you slay the American Dragon?" Lily asked quickly. The mention of the American Dragon felt like a dagger stabbed in Rose's heart. Her mind went blank, unsure of how to answer these questions.

"No. No, I didn't slay him." Rose said, feigning disappointment. She didn't mention she had captured him. Lily looked as disappointed as her daughter acted.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure you'll get him next time." She gave an encouraging smile, "How about some hot chocolate?" Rose nodded, to wary to argue. The pair walked into a large, top-quality kitchen, and Lily put two mugs filled with milk and cocoa mix into the microwave. While they waited for the timer to sound, Lily tried to keep a conversation flowing.

"Rosie, how about you tell me what happened tonight, and we can try to see where things went wrong, so the same mistake won't be made next time." The microwave shut off, after giving three warning beeps. Lily walked over towards the appliance, grabbing the cups and handing one to Rose. "You know, the sooner you slay your first dragon, the sooner you will become a part of the Huntsclan, just like your father and I." Rose regarded this with a small nod, and just stared into her beverage, unable to meet her mother's gaze. "Okay, so start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

Rose sighed. She really didn't want to relive tonight's events, and she knew she would have to do some editing along the way. But Rose also knew it was useless to argue, and began the tale.

"Well, I acted on the Huntsman's orders, and led the American Dragon down to our trap. He fell for it, and in the end, was knocked out. We then chained him up with the other creatures for the hunt. That night, we chained them all up to posts. The next morning, we found they were gone. Somehow, the dragon got the arm restrictions off, and they had crept to the forest. We soon found them, and gave chase. We lost them in some chemical fields, and later on we found them again. I caught the dragon, and was about to slay him when the rest of the magical creatures showed up, and attacked. They got the dragon lose, and then the Huntsclan scattered. The dragon went after the Huntsman, and…well…erm, literally, lit his butt on fire. I then captured the dragon for the second time, but…when I went in for the kill…I misaimed, and hit the chains, and he flew away." Rose concluded, hoping her mother would buy the ending.

"We'll just have to work on your aim, Rosie." Lily smiled. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. They finished off their cocoa, and said their goodnights. They were about to depart to their rooms, when a sudden crash was heard from the living room. The two ran down the stairs to see what was going on, and what they saw startled and scared them. The Huntsman was there, with three Huntsmen. The Huntsman's red eyes locked on Rose, and he said coldly:

"No one betrays the Huntsclan and lives."


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked incredulously. "Rose hasn't done anything wrong." The Huntsman shook his head and clucked his tongue slowly.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, you didn't even tell your own mother. Well, you should be ashamed of yourself, being the traitor you are." Lily turned to face her daughter. Rose's face had turned ashen white, and she was shaking slightly. There were footsteps descending the stone stairs, and Rose's father walked into the room, looking puzzled. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing plaid pajamas and slippers.

"What is going on?" He asked tiredly. He glanced from his startled wife to his frightened daughter, to the intimidating Huntsmembers. Lily faced him.

"I don't know, Carl. The Huntsman claims Rose is a traitor." She said skeptically.

"I don't claim, Lily. I know. Our poor, soft-hearted little Rose here _let the American Dragon escape, on purpose._" The parents looked shocked momentarily, but the Huntsman continued, "The Huntsclan does not treat traitors lightly." He aimed his staff at Rose, and pressed a button on it. A green blast shot out of it, and Rose dodged it in the last moment. The other huntsmen attacked, and Rose's parents fought them, when the small troupe of trespassers were momentarily disbanded, Rose's mother grabbed her wrist, and the three ran quickly from the house. They did not stop fleeing until they were about nine blocks away. They didn't speak for several minutes, as they caught their breath.

"Rose, was what they said true? Did you truly betray the Huntsclan and set the American Dragon free?" Lily asked quietly. Rose's eyes started to water, and she suddenly burst out crying.

"Yes! He was my friend! I couldn't kill him! I'm sorry!" Rose sobbed. Her mother pulled her into a hug and held her until she stopped crying, and wiped her eyes. Lily sighed.

"Well, let's not talk here out in the open," she looked around. "Here. Let's go into that alley until we have all this figured out." Lily walked in, followed by Rose and Carl. They found a spot that wasn't so grimy, and sat in a small triangle. Rose was still an off color, but she had stopped shaking. She wouldn't meet her parent's eyes.

"Rose? What is going on?" Carl asked soothingly, not wanted to upset his daughter further, but knowing it would have to be asked. Rose continued to stare at the cold, rough, dusty pavement below her in silence.

"Rosie, honey, you are going to have to answer us so we can help you." Lily said calmly. Rose continued to stare downward.

"I didn't lie to you mom. I just didn't tell you the whole truth." Rose said, not even glancing at her mother to see her reaction, she continued as if in a trance, "I had the American Dragon tied to the tree, he couldn't get out. I raised my staff, I was about to kill him, when-when…I heard my name. The American Dragon knew my name. He cried, "Rose, no!" And I stopped in mid-air. I said, "What did you call me?" He answered, "Rose. I called you Rose." Then he powered down to his human form, and he was…" Rose stopped. Her eyes were filling with tears, and her voice was shaky. Her parents waited patiently, knowing Rose needed time. "He was my boyfriend, Jake."

**A/N: Yay! We got that over with. How will Rose's parents react to finding out their daughter was dating a dragon? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemy

Chapter 3: The Enemy

Lily's mind swirled at the mention of Rose's last sentence. She remembered how Rose had told her about Jake. A skateboarder, who Rose had fallen head-over-heels for. Lily remembered Rose's school dance from a few months ago. Rose had reluctantly agreed to go with a jock named Brad, and had left for the dance a bit unhappily. However, when she had gotten home, Rose had seemed on Cloud 9. When Lily asked her why she was so happy, Rose had told her that Brad ditched her at the dance.

"Geez, I didn't know you hated him that much. Is that why you're so happy?" Lily had asked. Rose shook her head.

"No. Actually, I was a bit embarrassed. But, I got to dance with Jake!" Rose had exclaimed triumphantly, thrusting a picture out towards her mom. Lily examined the picture. It was of Rose, and who she supposed was Jake. He had black hair with green tips, and black eyes, and looked part Asian. He was cute. Lily smiled at her daughter and handed her the picture back.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight, Rosie." She had said.

Now, as Lily remembered it with surprise, another memory presented itself.

A disappointed Rose came sulking into the living room in the middle of winter.

"What's wrong?" Lily had asked.

"I hate having to be a part of the Huntsclan!" Rose said spitefully, crossing her arms and sitting down on the couch.

"Why?" Lily asked, sitting down next to her.

"Because, Jake and I had our first date today, and it was perfect, until I had leave because of Huntsclan junk!" Rose said angrily.

"I know you have it rougher than most kids your age, but I'm sure if Jake is as perfect as you say he is, he'll understand," Lily reasoned.

"But mom! We were about to have our first kiss!" Rose said unhappily. "It was so perfect and everything, and then my beeper went off!"

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, Rosie. It will happen soon enough, sweetie."

Lily shook herself out of her memories, and stared into her daughter's eyes, which were still cast downward. There was a mixture of pain, hurt, and remorse in those cerulean eyes. _Oh my god, _Lily thought. _Rose loves Jake. She loves the American Dragon. _Her thoughts were interrupted though, by her husband.

"You have a boyfriend?" Carl asked, startled. Lily and Rose had agreed not to tell Carl because he had a tendency to be overprotective.

Rose hesitated, and said, "Yes." She looked up for the first time since the beginning of her story.

"Was he polite to you? He didn't-" Carl persisted.

"Carl, I think we're getting off subject here," Lily interrupted. "So you let him go?"

"Yeah," Rose replied, looking back at the cement. Lily was disheartened to see her daughter like this.

"This _boyfriend_ was that dragon the whole time?" Carl asked. Rose nodded. "And he knew who you were all along?"

"No, I don't think so." Rose murmured to the pavement. "I think he found out on the ski trip."

Carl and Lily glanced at each other. The feelings Rose had for this dragon/boyfriend were written all over her face. They didn't know how to handle this situation; they had never been prepared for their daughter liking a dragon.

"Well, the sun is coming up." Carl said, pointing to the horizon, which was turning a pale pink.

"We need to find somewhere to hide," Lily muttered. "The Huntsclan will not give up their search until they find us."

Rose snapped her head up at the approaching dawn. She had an idea, but she didn't know whether or not it was a good one. It was all they had though.

"Mom, dad…I think I know where we can go…" Rose whispered, staring at the rising sun.

**A/N: I think you know what Rose is thinking, and if you don't, then you're an idiot. LOL! Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Chapter 4: Help

"What do you mean, Rose? Where?" Lily asked, startled at this breakthrough.

"Today is Saturday," Rose thought out-loud.

"Yeah…" Carl persisted.

"Saturdays are training days…" Rose continued to herself.

"Rose, do you have somewhere for us to go or not!" Lily rushed impatiently.

This broke Rose out of her thoughts, and she stood up, still gazing at the Horizon.

"Yeah, I have somewhere we can go…follow me," Rose said calmly, setting out of the alley at a quick pace. Her parents exchanged one last confused glance, and followed her. They walked for a few minutes in silence, observing Rose's determined steps. Lily decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked Rose. Rose didn't stop her quick pace, but kept her eyes fixed forward.

"To see the only person who can or might help us," she answered.

A few minutes later, she stopped outside an electronics shop.

"Canale Street Electronics?" Carl said questionably, "Never heard of it."

Rose took a deep breath, and pushed open the door with a loud creak. A bell echoed hollowly above them, and Rose's parents stepped in after her, a bit anxious. There was a commotion from the backroom when the bell rang, and they heard someone call out.

"Welcome to Canale Street Electronics, never had a customer, never had a sa-" The person stopped mid-sentence. Lily recognized him immediately as Jake, though Carl was clueless. Jake gave them a bewildered look, and then snapped out of his confusion.

"Rose? What's going on?" Jake asked Rose.

"Jake, I-we, need help. The Huntsman knows I let you go. He's after us…" Rose said hopefully. Jake's eyes wandered down to her 'birthmark', a red dragon winding its way up her wrist. When he saw it he involuntarily flinched. He hoped she didn't, but Rose caught it. His eyes locked onto hers, and he saw the pain and remorse in those cerulean orbs. When he saw that, he didn't need to hesitate any longer; his black eyes flickered with determination.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure gramps'll know what to do," Jake encouraged, offering a small smile that Rose returned gratefully. Jake walked quickly over to the sign in the window, turning it so it read, CLOSED.

"Follow me," Jake told them. The two adults hesitated momentarily, but when they saw no question of safety in Rose, they followed.

**A/N: K, I know that was extremely and disappointedly short, and I apologize…but I REGRET NOTHING! lol. Really, that was just a chap to get Rose to Jake's shop, or Gramp's shop, or w/e. It was just a filler. My next one will be the longest yet, cause Jake and Rose and Gramps and Rose's 'rents are going to do A LOT of talking. REVIEW! P.S. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and please, if you haven't do!**


	5. Chapter 5: The American Dragon?

**Chapter 5: The American Dragon?**

"Yo, G!" Jake said, walking casually into the backroom, Rose and her parents in tow. The old man was sitting at a table with Fu Dog, his back facing them.

"Ah, young one, we have to-" Lao Shi stopped mid-sentence when he saw the three people behind Jake. The three people with Huntsmarks. He cast a look at Jake that clearly said 'why in the world did you bring three Huntsmembers into the shop!'

"Uh, Gramps, you know Rose, and these are her 'rents." Jake introduced. Carl and Lily just stood there, each deep in their thoughts.

_So, this is Rosie's boyfriend, _Carl thought, sizing Jake up. _And the American Dragon. The Dragon that caused poor Rose so much trouble, and gave her bruises. _He steamed.

'What is going on Jake?" Grampa asked calmly.

"Uh…honestly, I have no idea." Jake admitted.

All eyes (there were ten of them) turned to Rose.

"After I let Jake go, the Huntsmaster found out. I dunno how. He came to our house and tried to kill me. We ran away, and we didn't know where to go. I-I was just…hoping you would help us." Rose looked down at the floor. Lao stared at her for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Do not worry young one, we will find you somewhere to stay." Lao stated. "For now you can use the two spare rooms. I will show your parents to their rooms, and Jake can show you your room." Carl looked as if he was going to object, but Lily pulled him after her.

"Follow me," Jake told Rose. He showed her the bedroom and bathroom she would occupy.

"Hey Jake?" Rose said after a moment. Jake looked over at her.

"Yeah?" He asked. She averted her gaze to the carpet.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She whispered. Jake frowned, not liking seeing her so upset.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin, looking her straight in the eyes. "Rose, you have no reason to be sorry, and don't hold it against yourself."

They both leaned in a bit, the peaceful quiet of the room surrounding them. Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the door, and they pulled apart quickly. Carl stepped in, surveying the room. His gaze turned stern when he saw Jake in such close proximity to his daughter.

"It's time for breakfast," Carl said threateningly, his eyes faceted on Jake. Jake looked nervous as he and Rose walked past the older man.

That night, after Jake had gone home and Rose was asleep, Carl and Lily laid awake in their room.

"Why didn't you tell me that Rose had a boyfriend?" Carl asked finally. Lily rolled her eyes in the darkness.

"Because of how you're reacting right now," she muttered.

"What do you think of this _kid_?" he inquired huffily. Lily didn't answer. She wasn't really sure. Honestly, she was a bit disgusted by the thought of her daughter dating a dragon, but she also knew Rose needed to make her own decisions.

Carl lay in silence, gazing up at the ceiling, revolted at his current situation. _Here I am, living with a _dragon_, my daughter, who is beautiful and intelligent, and could have anyone, is dating a dragon. A dragon that only caused her trouble, pain, and heartache. She even injured her leg once because of him! Well, they won't have anything to do with each other if I have anything to do with it. Besides, dragons are sneaky creatures; they can strike at any moment._ The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He finally fell asleep, a decisive feeling deep in his stomach.

**A/N: Yeah, it isn't extremely long, but some people wanted long chaps, others wanted short chaps, so, thoughtful me, decided to make no one happy and create medium length chapters, but update sooner! PLZ REVIEW! I must be feeling romantic today, since I put J/R stuff in Our Wicked Lies, and now I put a bit in here. But I had them _almost _kiss in here; it was just too early, though. It might happen, but it'll be later on. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Oracle Twins

**The Oracle Twins?**

"Jake!" Lao Shi yelled, stepping into the living room. He had a determined look on his face that meant only one thing.

"What's the mission, G?" Jake said excitedly, jumping off of the couch. Carl, Lily and Rose exchanged confused glances.

"As you know, Jake, the American Dragon's duties are to protect magical creatures. Well, the Oracle Twins are in need of your services once again." Grampa explained. Jake frowned.

"Again? Man, those girls need a personal 24-hour chaperone! Why are they always getting in trouble! It's whack," Jake commented. At that moment, the twins walked through the doorway. Sara was wearing a happy smile while her sister was sporting her permanent, I-don't-care frown.

"We're always getting in trouble because people think they can manipulate our visions," Kara said glumly.

"They can't!" Sara giggled. Her eyes flashed yellow, "Wow, that's one nasty fall you're about to have Jake!"

"Wha-" Jake backed away, tripped over an old television, and landed flat on his back. "Ow!"

Sara laughed, "I warned you!" She offered him her hand, which he accepted, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"What happened now, though? Why do you think you're in danger?" Jake asked with his hands on his hips.

"I had a terrible vision that the Huntsclan will come after us, and try to discover your secret identity," Sara smiled.

"But they don't." Kara added with glowing eyes.

"And they kidnap us!" Sara continued.

"Then you rescue us," Kara remarked dully. "Whoop-de-freakin'-doo."

"And then you are caught by the Huntsmaster! _That's _not good!" Sara grinned.

Jake looked expectantly at Kara, who rolled her eyes.

"I've got nothing."

"Yo, G, what do we do?" Jake asked with concern.

"The only thing we can do, young one. We wait, you stay close to where I can watch you, and you guard the Oracles." Grampa said decisively.

"Surely if Jake is watched by you, sir, then he isn't in any harm?" Rose spoke up. Her and her parents had been observing the four with interest.

Kara shook her head gloomily, "Our visions are always right, 100 correct and sure to happen."

Sara's gaze rested on Rose. "So I see you've _finally _discovered Rose's secret! I knew you would!"

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you tell me sooner? You just left me hangin' with the 'remember that when you learn the dark, awful truth about Rose' thing!" Jake said reproachfully, crossing his arms. Kara explained.

"I thought you got it by now, Jake. We can't say things we aren't supposed to, and we must say things that we are. The Fates obviously wanted you to figure it out for yourself, because they didn't allow Sara to tell you. The words wouldn't have come out of her mouth if she had tried."

Sara commented. "The Fates are a very powerful force, and cannot be altered!"

Rose glanced down at her feet, shame rising within her. Her fate was sealed to kill the American Dragon, to kill Jake.

"So the Fates are the same thing as destiny…" Rose muttered sadly.

"Cheer up, Rose! That's a mistake a lot of people make. Destiny is _completely_ different than Fate. Fate is something that is meant to be, should be. Fate is good. Destiny is about the opposite of Fate. Destiny is powerful as well, but unlike Fate, someone's destiny can be altered. It's hard, and usually painful to change your destiny, but it isn't impossible, while it _is _impossible to change Fate." Sara said enthusiastically.

Kara's eyes flashed amber, and she added, "Besides, the dragon over here forgives you. I had a vision." Rose was somewhat comforted by the twin's efforts, but she still felt uneasy.

"Speaking of which," Grampa interrupted. "We need to be on the lookout for any of the twin's visions. If they have one, they are to come straight to me!"

"No probs, G." Jake replied casually.

"There are 'probs'! If either twin has a vision, come straight to me." Grampa insisted, confusing Jake.

"But why's it so important-" Jake began.

"Aiyah! Listen to Dragon Master!" Grampa scolded. Jake cocked an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"What is going on?" Lily spoke for the first time. She couldn't stand being uninformed any longer, as curiosity took a hold. Everyone looked over at her.

"Uh, yeah, I forgot. They have like, no clue what the heck we're talkin' 'bout, Gramps." Jake reminded.

"Of course they don't. How could they?" Grampa said matter-of-factly. "You can explain to them, then training." He started towards the rooftop.

"Training? On a Saturday!" Jake exclaimed.

"If you are going to be captured by the Huntsmaster, we must be ready." Grampa replied.

"Uh, G, how much do you want me to tell them?" Jake said uncertainly.

Grampa hesitated momentarily, glancing at the three sitting on the couch in bewilderment. "Tell them everything. Nothing you could say would be harmful…but, just in case…Fu Dog, stay with Jake." He stated before leaving the room. There were a few minutes of silence.

"So, uh, what do you want to know?" Jake asked doubtfully.

Lily answered quickly. "Who are they?" She indicated the twins.

"Oh, they're the Oracle Twins. The smiley one is Sara; she can see only bad visions. The gloomy one is Kara; she only sees good things." Jake replied.

"Wow, great introductions," Kara said sarcastically.

"Wait. If she only sees good things, why is she so unhappy?" Lily wondered.

Kara sighed, "All the pleasure is taken out of life when you only see joyful things. There's no goodness left."

"While when you only see bad things, even the smallest goodness makes you happy!" Sara smiled.

"Okay, another question. How did you two know about Rose?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Oh, that. Last time we were threatened to be kidnapped, we posed as Jake's cousins from out of town. We even went to school with him. I had a couple visions about Rose and we met her there!" Sara bubbled.

"What was up with the talking Sharpei?" Lily inquired, looking at Fu Dog, who glared.

"Hey sister, I'm not just a 'talking Sharpei'!" Fu defended angrily.

"Cool it, Fu!" Jake reprimanded. "Fu's my big-mouthed animal guardian." Jake scowled down at his 600 year old companion.

"Who is also a master at making potions, and has saved your butt a few times!" Fu retorted.

"When?" Jake replied. Fu floundered for several minutes.

"Okay, you win this time kid," Fu mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. How do we know we can trust you not to send us to the Dragon Prison or whatever it's called?" Carl asked.

"How can we be sure you're not working undercover for the Huntsclan?" Fu returned.

"Look guys, neither one of us can be sure that the other one won't stab 'em in the back, so I guess we'll just have to trust each other." Jake interfered.

"Great outlook Jake!" Sara chuckled.

"I have always wondered something…" Lily murmured from her spot o the couch.

"Yeah?" Jake persisted.

"Well, why do dragons do it? Why do they protect magical creatures?" Lily burst. Jake looked surprised by the question as all eyes turned towards him.

"Uh…well, I guess 'cause it's the right thing to do…and it's my job…" Jake stumbled.

"Ooh and the best speech of the year award goes to…" Kara said in a monotone tone.

"Well, I never really thought about it…" Jake replied defensively.

"Jake! Time for training!" Grampa called from the rooftop.

**Okay, there ya go! Please R&R, and if you've made it this far, I know you've done half of that. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, and sorry for not posting this earlier. was totally whack the past two days…hope ya liked it!**


End file.
